<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SK】入队条件 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073166">【SK】入队条件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>听说ao3可以发一些badwork！鸡冻！<br/>R18</p><p>米兰工大的新人想要加入球队，却被提出不可理解的要求：他不能是个处男。<br/>他拿着钱去风俗街找人帮忙，无意中睡了自己学长，一个金发的东欧男人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SK】入队条件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“名字？”<br/>“Ricardo，Ricardo Leite。”卡卡坐在椅子上，这是一间空教室，被校足球队临时借来面试新人。他面前是一个看起来对一切都不满意的年轻人，黑色的长发，脸带着一种模糊了性别的美，只是虽然漂亮，看起来却不太好惹。长发漂亮男人身边坐着另一个看起来有些迷糊的学生，几乎没有说话，表情也从没变化过。</p><p>“年龄呢？”好看的男人继续问他，眼神时而看着Ricardo时而看着手上A4纸打印的个人信息，那上面明明什么都写了，他偏要自己再问一遍，Ricardo有些不理解。<br/>“21岁，四月份刚过的生日。我的信息都写在纸上了，你也一定都看到了。”性别、年龄、身高、体重、国籍、专业和过去的运动经历，甚至家里有几个兄弟姐妹，入学考试的成绩和掌握的语言，米兰工大的校队每年都有一堆申请者，Ricardo知道他们有严格的入队标准，但他不想被人用常规问题戏耍。</p><p>“嗯？你想我问你点别的？”那年轻男人居然笑了，有些狡黠，他放下了手上的A4纸，“那我就问点别的。”<br/>这时他身边那个没说话的家伙突然出声，拉着长发男人的衣服：“Alessandro，你别这样……”<br/>只可惜那个Alessandro没有理会他。</p><p>他问Ricardo：“谈过几次恋爱？”<br/>Ricardo：“这算什么问题？！”<br/>“快点回答，不要多话。”<br/>“没谈过恋爱……”</p><p>“跟人做过爱吗？”<br/>“这跟你有什么关系？！没有！”</p><p>“可惜了，你身体条件很好，但是校队不招处男。”<br/>“你开什么玩笑？！”</p><p> </p><p>他随后被Sandro打发到校区附近的风俗街。<br/>意大利男人告诉他：“拿着50块，去找个懂行的金发妞，明天你就能进校队了。”<br/>Ricardo想要为所有的金发女孩辩解，Sandro不应该对发色有刻板印象，这不公平，但还没来得及说话就被轰出来。</p><p>Andrea Pirlo有些担忧：“你这样不太好，Carlo点名要他，Rui要毕业了，我们需要一个攻击型中场，Paolo会杀了我们的。”<br/>Alessandro Nesta：“不会，因为我只是稍微教训他，不会真的要他去嫖妓。”<br/>他拨通电话，另一端有人接起来，是校队的副队长，名叫Andriy Shevchenko。<br/>“Andrea骗一个菜鸟去风俗街买春。不，不是我干的，跟你说了是Andrea。”<br/>“你家就在那边吧，能帮忙过去把他带回来吗？求你了。那小子是我们未来的中场，巴西人，Leon见过他踢球，据说技术非常好。”<br/>“名字是Ricardo Leite，照片我发你手机里。”</p><p> </p><p>Ricardo按照吩咐去了风俗街，现在太阳未落山，霓虹灯也未亮起。街上人不多，大多是路人匆匆走过。他只是来看个究竟，没真的按要求去找某个站街的金发姑娘，不过这里倒有个留着短寸的金发小伙子蹲在电线杆旁边，小伙手里有一支燃着的香烟，不过他没有抽。</p><p>“有事吗？”对方首先看到他，抬起头，金发的小伙子有一张绝对漂亮的脸，Ricardo甚至觉得这是他见过的最英俊的同性之一。<br/>“没有。”<br/>“你看起来像在找人。知道这是什么地方么？”金发男人说话不像意大利人，长得更加不像。他站起身，在墙上按灭了烟头。Ricardo发现这个人比他这几天见过的大部分意大利人要结实，他看起来勤于锻炼，倒像是个运动员。他像是从更东部的地方来的，他身上有一种东欧人随意不羁的气质。<br/>“我没有在找人，也不知道这是什么地方。”他撒了个小谎，下意识地后退一步。</p><p>男人朝他走近，舔了舔嘴唇：“这里的人都是出来卖的，你知道他们卖什么？”<br/>Ricardo干笑一声，他不擅撒谎：“他们出卖身体。”<br/>“那你知道我在这里做什么？”<br/>金发的男人靠近了他，凑到他耳边低声说话，似乎带着笑，却让Ricardo感到不安。</p><p>“你当然也是——出卖身体。”<br/>“说对了，不过我也是工大的学生。最近实在没有钱，家里也没吃的了，我实在没办法才会来这里。”他现在看起来有些可怜，还是工大校友呢。</p><p>Ricardo同情心泛起，拿出钱包掏出50块（他原本也没想买春）：“给，我也没什么钱，这些给你买食物吧。我叫Ricardo，也是工大的学生，你叫什么？”<br/>英俊的金发板寸男看起来有些吃惊，但还是笑着接过了钱：“你可以叫我Andriy，我是乌克兰人。你人真好。来我家吧，我给你煮点喝的。”<br/>“不用麻烦了。”<br/>“不麻烦，不报答你我心里不安。”</p><p> </p><p>Andriy住在附近一栋老房子顶层的阁楼。Ricardo跟着男人登上老旧的楼梯，木质扶手已经非常光滑，看不出原本的颜色。<br/>“小心，这里的楼梯有些陡。”<br/>“嗯，我会的。”</p><p>独栋老宅的顶层只有Andriy自己住。他把Ricardo让进房间，落日透过斜顶上嵌着的玻璃窗照射进来，把这里烘得十分温暖。这里十分整洁。床上是铺好的被褥，窗边一张很大的、结实的书桌，上面只有一柄造型简洁的台灯和一个笔记本电脑。<br/>“随便坐，”Andriy合上门，指给Ricardo沙发，上面只有两个靠垫，扶手上搭着一件薄外套，“我去给你弄点喝的，咖啡喝吗？”<br/>“好。”Ricardo坐下来，发觉这样的经历有些奇异，他在路上遇到一个陌生人，把自己身上大部分钱交给对方，随后跟着对方回家。Andriy长得容易让人卸下防备，他们是校友，Ricardo给自己找理由，当Andriy递给他一杯热咖啡，上面是奶沫和厚厚的巧克力粉，他接过来吹吹，喝了一口。</p><p>他们聊天，什么都聊，直到天色暗淡，只有一点点蓝白的光亮，被上方的深紫色的夜幕压到地平线下。Ricardo的咖啡见底，他此时却感到体内的燥热。<br/>Andriy欺身过来，贴着他坐，温柔地问他：“你怎么了？”<br/>“有点困，有点热。”舌根发涩，他突然意识到自己可能犯了个错。</p><p>“咖啡里，你放了什么？”<br/>Andriy抬起手，轻轻抚弄他的头发：“一点点香草，我从老家带来的，能帮助恢复体力，你尝出来了？”<br/>“……”<br/>Andriy现在又像他们初遇时那样，贴着他耳边说话了：“还记得你给了我50块吗？我不会让你白花。。”</p><p>Andriy的床垫很舒服，被罩的布料柔软亲肤，但不会比男人的抚摸和嘴唇更亲肤。Ricardo想要拒绝，但是意外地他发现自己很喜欢这种感觉。Andriy的动作比他的声音更加温柔，抚摸他亲吻他，也引导他学着怎么亲吻和抚摸。Ricardo觉得这有点奇怪，他没跟人做过，下意识里觉得两个男人间的性爱不该这么轻柔。如果他青春期有看过一些糟糕的片子，他就会意识到，这有点像是十几岁少女们之间的亲热，一种绝对无害的对身体的探索，甚至有些纯情过头。直到Andriy隔着裤子揉他，前和后。</p><p>“这行不通……”<br/>“能行，你信我。”</p><p>大概这就是Alessandro所谓的“懂行”。<br/>男人的动作有条不紊，解开Ricardo的裤子又把它脱下来，还有内裤。<br/>“你喜欢怎样的？”Andriy笑着问他，“想我用嘴吗？”<br/>Ricardo脑海里浮现出可怕的场面，他不确定对方的意思，但他绝不想事情变得更复杂。<br/>“不了，就普通的就好。”<br/>“试试嘛，你又不吃亏。”<br/>“不用了……谢谢……”<br/>“好吧，也许下一次。”<br/>不，Ricardo不确定他会不会想要有下一次。</p><p>Andriy好像不太开心，不过他很快就又笑起来。<br/>“之后可能有点不舒服，你忍一忍，很快就会好。”<br/>男人手上不知道什么时候多了一些胶状物，然后这些微凉的东西就被抹在Ricardo身后。</p><p>“疼吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那就好。”<br/>异物混着那些液体进入他的身体，那是——<br/>“我的手指。”</p><p>很快一根增加到两根，之后是一阵沉默的只有水声的找寻。<br/>“你现在在做什么？”<br/>“你好奇心很强啊。我在找能一个能让你疯狂的地方。”<br/>“那是什么意思……啊——我——”<br/>“就是现在这个意思:)”</p><p>Andriy的手指在他的体内，他显然很清楚自己在做什么，因为Ricardo感觉自己就快要失去控制。<br/>他没恋爱过，没和女孩子牵手接吻，原来的生活几乎只有运动和上学。但Andriy一口气把什么都给他了。他现在跟一个无限魅力的体贴的人在一起，接吻，被手指插进他根本没想过的地方，被另一个男人摸着他自己都不常关照的部位。Andriy安慰他很快就会好的。Ricardo不知道怎么接话，他脸上很烫，不想告诉Andriy现在这一切对他来说已经够好了。</p><p>没过多久，Andriy代替手指插进了别的，Ricardo不知道他们能这么做。他想说不，但看着Andriy专注的脸什么都说不出来，甚至摸了摸男人的头，短短的头发并不很扎，他的手便滑到男人的后颈，然后是结实的后背。</p><p>他们真的做了。而这感觉像Andriy说的那样变好，或者按照Ricardo的感想，变得更好。<br/>他相信Andriy真的懂行，他丝毫不觉得难受，所有的感觉几乎只有舒服，伴随着一种饱胀感，让Ricardo前所未有地感到满足。</p><p>“你可以再快一点。”<br/>“看来有人食髓知味了。”</p><p>Andriy之后没再让Ricardo提出过“快一点”的要求。他堵着Ricardo的嘴，用力操他，操完了正面再翻过去从身后继续，捂着Ricardo的嘴巴不让他叫出来，手指夹着他的舌头，把他按在床上挣扎不能。这却让Ricardo在羞耻中体验到异样的快感。天色完全变黑后又过了很久他们才停下来，窗边亮着一盏黄色小灯，Andriy问他感觉怎么样的时候Ricardo只能伸手比出一个“耶”的手势。<br/>“水。”他侧躺着，能说单词就绝不说句子。<br/>Andriy笑笑，接了一杯给他。</p><p>喝完了他才稍微好点，能好好说话，虽然嗓子还是有些哑。<br/>“你怎么一点都不累？”<br/>“我每天都锻炼。”</p><p>Andriy坐在床边，问：“你饿不饿？”<br/>Ricardo点头，又想起了什么：“但是你家没食物……”<br/>“楼下有家汉堡店，我买回来。你想吃什么，他们有特制汉堡。”<br/>“普通的就好。”<br/>“好吧，也许下一次。”</p><p> </p><p>他们吃汉堡的时候，Andriy桌上的手机亮起来。Ricardo问他有没有要紧事，Andriy走过去看了一眼，按灭了，说没什么，你想的话今晚可以留下来休息，我家有多余的牙刷和浴巾，穿我的睡衣，明天我们可以一起去学校。</p><p> </p><p>Alessandro和Andrea在家喝酒吃外卖。黑长发的男人看着手机面色不爽。<br/>“Andriy到底怎么样了，也不知道回个消息。还有那个小家伙，不会真的去嫖了吧。”<br/>Andrea咬了一口三明治：“你担心的话就打电话去问啊。”<br/>Alessandro长叹一声：“谁在担心啊。”但还是打电话过去问问Andriy发生了什么。</p><p>关机了。<br/>第二天球队的晨练，Andriy身着运动服和球鞋，旁边跟着一个穿戴整齐、戴着眼镜背着书包的年轻男生，他们当着所有人的面大大方方接吻，男生随后坐在场边看他们训练。Alessandro Nesta顶着黑眼圈，小声骂了句娘，Pirlo内心却觉得，他们终于挽回了年轻的巴西中场，也不会被Paolo Maldini干掉了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>